Spy's life
by little.sis1997
Summary: When Mikan was 5 years old, her family died, leaving her in with her uncle Kazumi, who just happens to own the top spy organisation in the world. Find out what happens to them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

"Mikan you guys need to get out of there. They're coming" Anna said through the ear peice.

"Hotaru just finished uploading the file we'll be there soon" I said. Looking at Hotaru, she nodded and we climbed out of the window. We got on our motorbikes and speeded down the road and end at HQ. When we go to top floor 4 people jumped on top of us.

"We are so glad your ok" They said.

"Why do you have to do this every time we come back from a mission?" Hotaru asked.

"Cause we worry" Misaki said.

"Ok girls, this is you last big mission because you have to go back to school on monday" My uncle said.

_Monday..._  
I had finished getting ready. I was wearing a blue top that says geek and finishes just above my belly button, my favourite waist length jacket, light blue ripped jeans and knee high black high heeled black boots. I had my waist length was in a side plait. (Outfit on profile)  
I walked into Hotaru's room. She was wearing a black dress, with a purple cardigen. She was wearing black high heels that had a strap with a bow on the side. (On the profile)

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said as she grabbed her bag. We walked out of the door and got in our shared porsce. We drove to the hell hole called Alice academy. When we got out of the car we heard the girls calling us. Misaki was wear a pink top, with dark blue jeans that white bright blue near the ankles and military style high heels ankle boots. Sumire was wearing high waisted shorts, with a floral belly top, blue converses and a big creamy coloured caridegen. Anna was wearing a cream skirt that was blue at the bottom with white stilletos, She was wearing whit lacy belly top with it. Nonoko was wearing a light blue dress with a floral print at the bottom with light blue high heels (Outfits on profile).

"How are 2 of my favourite girlies?" Sumire asked when we walked over to them.

"I hate school but other than that I'm fine" I said as we all linked arms walking towards the school.

**Natsume POV:**

The guys and I were at our new school. Tsubasa was already asking guys who the hottest girls were, player. He walked back over to us.

"That guy said that the top 6 girls are ,Mikan Yukihara, 1st, Hotaru Imai, 2nd, Misaki Harada, 3rd, Sumire Shouda, 4th, Anna Ogasawara, 5th and Nonoko Ogasawara, 5th aswell, they're twins" He said. Just then the main door opened and 6 hot girls walked through the door.

"I call dibs on the girl with the hot pink hair" I heard Tsubasa say. The said girl heard and glared at him as they walked past. The girl with a geek top laughed at Tsubasa. She was... WOW!

**Mikan POV:**

"You didn't have to laugh" Misaki said pouting.

"What? That guy was funny. He must be new" I said trying to stop laughing.

"He wasn't funny" She said glaring at me. Making me laugh harder. Just then the guy and his friends walked in making me laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing!" She yelled catching the attention of the boy.

"I can't" I said still laughing.

"If you don't shut up I tell everyone in this room that you still sleep your baby blanket" She said making me shut up.

"You wouldn't" I said glaring.

"Hey! Mikan still sleeps-" She was cut off by me putting my hand on her mouth. Everybody was looking at us.

"If you ever say it I'll tell that new guy you think hes cute" I whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't" She said glaring.

"Misaki we all know she would" Sumire said leaning against her desk.

"If you did, I tell that guy with the red eyes you think he's cute" Misaki threatened.

"Oi, the guy with the blue hair" I called, he pointed to himself "Yes you, my friend infront of me, Misaki, thinks your cute" I said. He grinned and said

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah well my friend Mikan infront of me thinks that the guy with the red eyes is cute" Misaki shouted. The said guy looked at me smirking raising one of his eyebrows.I smirked and winked at him. Just as the bell ran I decide to sit in my seat. Narumi twirled in.

"Morning my lovely's as you can see we have 6 new student. Come on guys introduce yourself" Narumi squealed. The new guys got up and went to the front.

"Hi I'm Kokoro but you can call me koko" A guy with dirty blonde hair and brown said as he winked making most of the girl look at him dreamily, sighing.

"I'm Yuu" The guy with grey eyes, sandy blonde hair and glasses said.

"Kitsuneme, you can call me Kitsu, me and Koko are twins" He said grinning cheekily. I heard Anna sigh dreamily.

"I'm Tsubasa" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Hi I'm Ruka and my friend next to me is Natsume, nice to meet you" He said turning not to stutter because Hotaru was glaring him. I laughed.

"What so funny, Mi-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Hotaru's glaring at that poor guy Ruka" I said trying to stop laughing.

"Poor Ruka-sama" One of the girls said. Just then my phone went off.

"Yello" I said answering.

_"Mikan, you really shouldn't answer your phone in school"_ My friend Nobara said.

"You shouldn't ring people while your in school Nobara" I retorted. Narumi semi-glared at me. I just signalled for him to carry on.

_"Touche, anyway Rei said beware. I don't know why but, beware"_ She replied.

"Ok, bye" I said hanging up. Everybody was staring at me. "What?" I asked Innocently.

"You really just answered your phone in class" One of the new guy, Yuu, I think it was said.

"Yes I did, you see I have a very important thing going on and I need to keep my phone on at all times incase of emergancies, but then again it is funny to see how red Narumi goes when I answer my phone" I said pointing at Narumi whose face could win against rudolf's red nose.

"Narumi the red faced person, had a very shiny face, if you ever saw it you would even say it glows, they one foggy christmas eve santa came to say, Narumi with your face so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight" I sang making everyone laugh. Just as Narumi was about to say something the bell went off and he stormed out.

"Way to waste the lesson Mikan" Nonoko said smiling.

"Why are you so happy Nonoko? you love learning" Anna said.

"I don't know I just feel rebilious today" She said fiddling with her hair.

"Aww you want to impress that Yuu guy don't cha?" Sumire asked with a cheeky grin.

"No" She mumbled while her cheeks went bright red.

"Please Nonoko don't try to deny it. He's cute, don't be afraid, to tell a boy you think he's cute" Hotaru said.

"Wow" Misaki, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and I said staring in amazement.

"What?" She asked us irritatedly.

"I never knew you were so deep" Sumire said. Just then Tsubasa came over to us.

"Hello ladies" He said.

"If you here to ask Misaki on a date, she accepts" I said and Sumire put her hands over Misaki mouth.

"Great, I'll pick her up at 6" He said and he walked away. In a milli-second my face met the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She screamed.

"Well he seems to like you so why not" I replied pushing her off of me.

_At 6..._

Misaki had forced us and Tsubasa friends to go to the club with them. So we were getting ready.

"Are you girls ready yet?" I heard Tsubasa yell up.

"We'll be ready, when we're ready" Misaki shouted down the stairs making me laugh. When we were finally ready Sumire ran down the stairs.

"Lets dance" She shouted. Anna and Nonoko followed her. Hotaru and I just walked down arms linked.

"INTRODUCING THE WONDERFUL, but slightly irritated at me, MISAKI HARADA" I yelled as Misaki came to the top of the stairs.  
"Did you really have to announce me?" Misaki asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes I did" I replied as we walked out of the door. We all linked arms except Misaki who we told to link arms with Tsubasa. I unlinked my arms with the girls and ran because I saw a 2005 LeMans Blue Convertible.  
"Oh my god who's is this car?!" I yelled.

"Natsume's" Tsubasa said pointing at Natsume.

"This is my dream car" I said running up to him.

"Mi, we have a porsche" Hotaru said.

"But, its purple and you never let me drive it" I said pouting.

"Can we go already? I need to turn heads here" Sumire said posing.

"Sure Sumi" I said. Everyone got in their cars but stayed near Natsume's car.

"Get in" He said sighing, opening the passenger door. I squealed and got in. He got in the driver the drivers side and followed Sumi's car. We eventually arrived at the club and I quickly got out and dragged Sumi into the club with me. I pulled her to the middle of the crowd and started dancing with her. Since we were the only two that were dancing everybody was staring at us but we didn't care we kept dancing. Soon Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko joined in. Soon everyone was dancing.

_2 Hours later..._

Everybody was sat at the booth except Misaki and Tsubasa who were still dancing on the dance floor. Suddenly the music cut off and the Dj shouted

"Karoke time!" into the mic. I was the first one up and I ran quickly to the microphone before anyone had a chance. "That was quick but what do you wanna singing?" The Dj asked.

"Umm..."

**Natsume POV:**

I watched Mikan run up to the stage.

"Can she even sing?" I asked.

"Just wait and see" Misaki said as she and Tsubasa sat down.

"Don't hold your breath" She said into the microphone. The Dj nodded and the music started playing.

(Don't hold your bre-eath eth eth eth eth eth eth eth...)  
You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath

I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend  
I loved you so much then I thought someday that you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath

I was worried about you but you never cared about me none  
You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone  
I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough  
You were always jealous over such crazy stuff

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath

Move on don't look back  
I jumped off a train running off the tracks  
Love is gone, face the facts  
A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black

What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath

**Mikan POV:**

I finished the song and went back to our group as people clapped.

"So how did I do?" I said sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

It's been a week since the club and Misaki and Tsubasa are offically a couple after I accepted for her. Uncle Kazu called us in for a meeting, something about transferred people. So here we are sitting in the confrense room at 6:30 in the morning. Misaki, Anna and I were huddled up on the sofa grumpily. I had a black tank top on, with a black hoody, black tracksuit bottoms on and black ugg boats on. I shoved my hair up in a messy bun. Misaki was wearing a black onsie with black uggs and her hair was in a messy bun. Anna was wearing a white tank top, black legging, a black hoody and her hair was in a messy bun.(Outfits on profile) We all had our hoods up.

Hotaru was wearing light blue faded jeans, with a black long sleeved t-shirt with a jumper that said I'd rather be sleeping on it, with beige uggs, her hair was in a messy bun. Sumire was wearing a tank with a wooly jumper of the top with dark blue jeans and beige uggs. Her hair was in a low messy bun. Nonoko was wearing a dark blue dress and dark blue ballet pumps. Her hair was in a high ponytail. (On profile)  
Just then uncle kazu walked in.

"Kazu, why did we have to wake up so early?!" I complained.

"I already told you-"

"We had to meet the new guys. My question is why this early?" I asked.

"Because I said so" He said.

"Well if there not even going to show up I'm leavi-" I stopped when I walked into someone and fell. Luckily the person caught me. I looked up to see Natsume staring back at me.

"Oh, so you guys are the new guys" I said to him.

"Yeah, so you girls are the top 6 agents in the company" He said.

"Yes we are" I said.

"If you 2 are done flirting can we get on with the meeting" Hotaru said looking at her phone.

"We're not flirting" We both said as he let go off me. We walked over to the table and sat down. Misaki and Tsubasa were sat on the sofa, Misaki was falling asleep against Tsubasa.

"MISAKI, SOMEONE TRYING TO KISS YOU!" I shouted and she wokeup, grabbed Tsubasa arm and flipped him over her, making everyone laugh.

"Owww" He yelled making me laugh even more. He glared at me which made me laugh even more.

"Enough" Kazu said. We all looked at him. "Alright, seeing as you all know each other, this meeting will be brief, you all have to go under cover for 3 weeks as new married couples going on a vacation. We need you to gather information on Angel Morgan and Duke Morgan, supposively married, we think that they might be the international thieves that everyone has been looking for. You mission is to find proof and try to go un-noticed" He said. We nodded and he gave us a file each before walking out.

I looked at my profile:

'Mikan Sakura  
21 years old  
Wife of Natsume Sakura'

"Well, Natsume looks like we're married" I said looking over to Natsume.

"It does look that way" He said looking up from his file.

"Why am I paired up with bunny boy?" Hotaru asked looking at Ruka.

_2 weeks later..._

"I can't believe Kazu actually legally married us" Natsume said.

"Stupid Kazu" Hotaru said walking into the villa with Ruka following. Everyone followed behind Hotaru and Ruka except Natsume and I.

"Come on Natsume, I need sleep" I said walking up to him.

"No" He said. I linked my hands with him and pulled him along.

"Awwwwwww, such a sweet couple" I heard an old couple say. I blushed and continued to pull Natsume in the house. I didn't realise we were still holding hands until we saw everyone look at us and I quickly snatched my hand from him.

"Lets un-pack and then we can go to the beach and swim" I said.

"Yay swimming!" Anna yelled as she ran up the stairs with her suit case in her hand.

"Does she even know where her room is?" Kitsuneme said.

"In 3, 2, 1 now" I said and she came running back down.

"Where is my room?" She said.

"Well according to Kazu we have to share rooms, so Hotaru and I will share one, Misaki and Sumi you can share one, Anna and Nonoko you can share the other. Guys you can sort yourself out" I said before I grabbed my stuff and ran up the stairs and got the master bedroom.

"Ha ha Suckers We've got the master bed room" I shouted as Hotaru walked through the door with her stuff. I quickly locked the door.  
"Hey we wanted the master bedroom" Sumi yelled.

"Well tough" I said walking into the bath room. "I'm gonna get changed" I said to Hotaru, I grabbed my Bikini before closing the bath room door.

**Natsume POV:**

The guy's and I were waiting down stairs for the girls.

"BEACH TIME!" Mikan shouted running down the stairs.

"Mi, wait up we need to decide who is going in whoevers car" Nonoko running after her.

"Well I'm driving Natsume's because I stole his car keys" She said running out the door.

"Yeah- wait what?! Give back my car keys!" I ran after her. I heard everybody laugh.

"No, now get in the car or go with someone else" She said getting in the drivers seat. I sighed and got in the passengers side. She drove and stopped when we came to the beach.

**Mikan POV:**

I got out the car to see the beach barely had 10 people on it. I sighed and waited for Natsume to get out of the car. I turned to my left and saw Natsume taking off his top. I looked away blushing. I felt someone standing infront of me so I looked foward only to be meet with crimson eyes.

"Hi" I said calmly, trying not to blush.

"Can I have my keys back now?" He asked.

"Well maybe if you give me something" I said leaning in closer.

"Like what?" He asked leaning in. I smirked making him confused. I got out from the arm cage he some how trapped me in and ran to the beach shouting

"Sucker!" Which made the people on the beach look at me. I continued running until someone wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me up, which I realised were Natsume's.

"Put me down" I yelled. I heard our friends laughing.

"Not until you give me back my keys" He said.

"Never" I yelled.

"Then I'm never going to put you down" He said.

"What a lovely couple. Miroku, I remember when we were that young and in love" An elderly woman said making us look at her. We were both blushing.

"We might not be young anymore but I still love you very much Sango" The elderly man said.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

After the couple left, Natsume put me down and I put down my beach towel and took the shirt and shorts that covered my bikini off and laid with my back facing the ground and closed my eyes. I stayed there for about a half hour when I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes to see Natsume was the one who was carrying me. I looked around and saw that he was standing in the water.

"You better not drop me" I said.

"Too late" He said as he let go of me. Before I went into the water I grabbed him pulling him down with me. When I had reached the floor I realised someone's lips were on mine, my eyes snapped open and I saw Natsume there. He looked as surprised as I did. He quickly got off of me and offered his hand, which I took and he pulled me out of the water.

"I'm so gonna get you" I said just before he ran away. I ran after him. I eventually caught him, jumping on his back, making him fall over. I heard people laughing so I looked over where it was coming from and saw Misaki nearly wetting her self.

"What do think its funny being dropped in the water?!" I yelled at her and she stopped. I smirked and ran up to her. Grabbing her by her arms and dragged her in the water and pushed her under. When she came up to the surface she was glaring at me. Just then Hotaru called us over to her, so we walked over and sat down.

"Kazu just texted me. He said that the suspects are going to a salsa evening at a hotel and we need to go and gather information" She said. She then got her stuff and stood up.

_Later on at the salsa evening..._

Natsume and I walked in with our arms linked. We were going under cover while every stayed behind. The music turned on and we started dancing and half way through the dance we switched partners and I ended up with Duke Morgan, one of the suspects.

"Well it looks like your my partner" I said.

"I very glad your my partner" He said looking at my face before staring at my chest, I really wanted to strangle him but I put on a flirty smile when looked up and whispered in his ear "Do you want to go somewhere... private?"

He nodded with a perverted grin on his face as I pulled him along with me, I nodded at Natsume and he followed me bringing along Angel Morgan who was giggling. I pushed him in dark room and told him I would be right back and walked over to the other side of the hall. Natsume did the same and motioned me to go over. We both walked in the door where the sound of moaning hit our ears. We turned on the lights to see them making out and pointed our guns at them. When they realised that the light turned on they looked at us and then at each other.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Duke Morgan asked angrily.

"Your Duke and Angel Morgan, international theives. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes" Angel said without thinking.

"Good" We said before knocking them out.

_Back at the villa..._

"You know I was short of hoping we could on stayed longer" Nonoko said sighing.

"You can, this was a big thing you acomplised and since I already booked you off for the next three weeks, you can stay" Kazu said.

"YAY! PARTY!" Sumire said.

**Sorry its a bit short :D Next one will be longer. Mikan's salsa outfit will be on profile**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

It was kind of lucky that we didn't unpack.

"Kazu, you should stay for a bit" I suggested.

"I can't I have work" He said before walked out the door.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go get ready, we're going clubbing" I said excited before running up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me and found out those footsteps were Hotaru's.

_4 hours later..._

I was the last one to finish and everyone was waiting for me. I quickly ran down the stairs the minute they said they were going to leave. I looked at everyone and they were laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mi, you lipgloss is half way up you face" Nonoko said laughing.

"Well, I was thinking that this would be my new style" I mumbled walking up the stairs.

_5 minutes later..._

I came back down, fully ready and saw everybody ready so we got all got in our cars and drove to the club. I got out and I felt Anna drag me. We went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance.

Theses guys kept on coming and dancing behind us after the other girls came to dance with us. I was getting a little hot, so Nonoko and I walked out and stood outside. The next thing I saw was a cloth going over my mouth and I blacked out.

**Natsume POV: **

"Where did Mikan and Nonoko go?" Shouda asked.

"I thought they were with you" Koko said.

"They were but they went out because those guys were that kept on trying to dance with them but they haven't come back" Misaki said.

**Sorry about the shortness but the next one will be longer I promise, I just had to have a lead up chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.  
**Mikan POV:**

"Nonoko wake up" I said shaking her lightly. I had been awake quite a while but Nonoko was not waking up.

"Nonoko please wake up" I said shaking here more. I turned her over so I could see her face. Her whole head was covered in blood.

"NONOKO!" I screamed. I ran to the door and tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't break, your trapped" A girls voiced rang throughout.

"Luna, you sick bitch!" I shouted.

"M-mikan is that you?" I heard a faint voice asked. I quickly ran over to Nonoko. "Mikan where are we?" Nonoko asked sitting up slowly holding her head.

"I don't know but we were kidnapped by that psycho bitch" I said knowing that she would know who, she gasped putting her hand . "We need to find a way to contacted the others" I continued.

"I have just the thing, its a self destruct phone that Hotaru and I were working one but you can only send one word then chuck it over the other side of the room" She said handing me the phone. I knew exactly the word to send.

**Hotaru POV:**

We had gone back to the villa to figure out who could have taken Nonoko and Mikan. We were sitting around the room when I got a text from an unknown number. I opened it and it sai 'Luna'.

"Guys I know who took the girls" I said.

"How, who?" Anna asked.

"Nonoko and I had been working on a self destruct phone for a mission that requires rescuings. I have one and so does she" I explained.

"Then who took them?" Nogi asked.

"Luna" I said. The girls eyes filled with tears.

"That bitch took them" I heard a girls voice say. I looked around to see a girl with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Masumi, dad what are you doing here?" I heard Hyuuga say.

"Kazu told us this is were you were" She replied.

"You know Masumi?" Misaki asked.

"Of course shes my older sister" He replied.

"One question, whos Luna?" Yome number 1 (Koko) asked.

"She's birth mother" Masumi said.

"Why is it so bad that she took them?" Tobita asked.

"Because she's also the woman that murdered Mikans parents and Older brother" Sumire said.

"Ok slow down can you tell us the whole story?" Yome number 2 (Kitsu) asked.

"When Mikan's mum, Yuka, and Luna where in the Alice academy, they were the best of friends, but Mikan's Dad, Izumi, was the guy that every girl wanted including Luna, Izumi was in love with Yuka. Yuka was oblivious, they were still great friends. Until Izumi gradution when Yuka realised that she couldn't live without and that she loved him and they had some... fun, resulting in your brother Rei. Luna got so jealous she used me and 9 months later she had Masumi and left her with me. I eventually became friends with Mikan's parents, which is how I met your mother, Natsume. One day a 6 year old, Mikan went out to the park with Hotaru, Luna saw an opportunity and grabbed them both. When Izumi, Yuka and Rei came to get them with the police, she shot them infront of Mikan and Hotaru and ran over before the police had a chance to get there and when the ambulance got there it was already to late, they were dead" Ioran, Natsumes dad explained while I tried to locate the place of the call.

"If that happened, then how come I never met Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Because when we visited there was always a chance that she had followed us and we didn't want to put you in that danger" Masumi said.

"How did you get to go?" Ando asked.

"Because I already met Mikan as she grew really attached to me and would cry if I didn't visit her when my dad did" Masumi explained.

"I got it" I said.

**Mikan POV:**

"You bitch, who did you send that text to?!" Luna screeched as she slapped my face.

"I won't tell you" I mumbled.

"THIS IS YOUR MOTHERS FAULT! SHE COULDN'T GIVE ME IZUMI! SHE WAS SUCH A WHORE! I REGRET HAVING HER AS A BEST FRIEND! SHE EVEN TURNED MY BABY GIRL AGAINST ME!" She yelled as she punched me. Nonoko was in the corner crying.

"YOU TURNED YOURSELF AGAINST MASUMI! SHE HATES YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID! MY DAD DIDN'T LOVE YOU! HE LOVED MY MUM! AND SHES NOT A WHORE!" I shouted. She was about to hit me when a hand stopped her. I looked up to see Natsume standing there, he looked like he was shouting, but for some reason my hearing had gone, I looked over to see a parimedic taking care of Nonoko. A paremedic was coming towards me and that was last thing before everything went black.

**Natsume POV:**

After Luna was arrested Mikan and Umenomiya number 2 (Nonoko) were taken to the hospital. Every body including Umenomiya number 2 were standing around Mikan's bed side waiting for her to wake up. Masumi was holding her hand crying and so was Imai, the others were cuddling each other and crying. Just then the doctor came in.

"Mrs Yukihara is going to be fine, she should wake up soon. Is there any family I could call?" The doctor asked.

"There's her Uncle Kazumi and her cousin Youichi" Hadara said.

"What about her parent and older brother or sister?" She asked.

"Mikan's parents and brother were murdered" Imai said bluntly.

"I'm so sorry" She apologised.

"It's ok. I'll call them" Umenomiya number 1 (Anna) said as she walked out of the door with a phone to her ear.

"Ok, please tell me when she wakes up" The doctor said before she woke up.

"I hate Luna" I heard Masumi mumbled.

"We all do" Dad said putting his hand on her shoulder. Just then Kazu rushed in, with Umenomiya number 1 following and ran over to Mikan.

"How did you get here so fast?" Hadara asked still crying.

"I was on my way from the hotel to the airport when Anna called me" He explained.

"I got here as soon as I could" A woman said walking.

"How did you know, Serina?" Kazu said before kissing her forehead.

"Nonoko text me" She said showing him the text.

**Mikan POV:**

I could hear people talking. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't move. I had finally managed open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital" Masumi said.

"Then who are all these people?" I asked confused. I wonder if they would fall for it.

"Mikan, these are you friends and your uncle and aunt" Masumi said.

"I don't remember them, Masumi, where is Mum, Dad and Rei?" I asked trying to sound confused.

"You really don't remember anything. Do you?" Hotaru asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your best friend Hotaru, do you remember me?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I remember all of you. You people can't take a jo- Ouch, why did you do that for?" I asked rubbing my arm where Misaki pinched me.

"Because we thought you lost your memory" Sumire said pinching me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

_The next day..._

**Mikan POV:**

We have arrived back at the villa just when Youichi arrived at the hospital. He was on his way.

"I want to play basket ball" I said randomly.

"You just got out of the hospital" Kazu said.

"So... I want to play basket ball. Hey guys, can we play basket ball please?" I asked the guys. They smile and nodded except for Natsume, he just nodded.

"Misaki?" I asked.

"Of course" She said standing up.

"Hey what about us?" Sumi said offended.

"You people are crap, Anna can only dribble, Nonoko can only pass, Sumi you a good shooter but you terrible at every thing else and Hotaru just likes pushing people over and hope that they hurt themselves" I said. Hotaru laughed darkly and Ruka, who was sitting next to her, face went pale. "On second thoughts Hotaru, your on my team" I said and I walked out of the back.

I grabbed the ball that was on the court and yelled

"CAPTAINS! I NEED CAPTAINS!"

"I'll be a captain" Natsume said.

"Then it settled Natsume and I are captian. I'm having Misaki and Hotaru and Koko on my team" I said. They nodded. "WE HAVE THE BALL FIRST!" I shouted and started to dribble, I passed the ball to Misaki and then she dribbled the ball and went to shoot but Tsubasa knocked it out of her hands and started dribbling and passed it to Natsume. I went up to Natsume and he started to dribble. I tried to get it off of him but he held it above his head.

"Thats not fair, your taller than me" I said jumping to try and get it. He then took a shot in the basket and he scored. I quickly ran and grabbed the ball and took a shot and went in.

"Try and beat that" I said.

"I can do that with my eyes closed" A familar voice said. I turned around and saw my cousin, Youichi.

"Youichi!" I yelled and ran to him. I jumped on him and gave him a bear hug, shutting my eyes.

"I missed you too" He said hugging me back. I opened my eye to see a girl with red eyes and black that came down to her shoulders.

"Hi" I said before I got off of Youichi.

"Aoi, what are you doing here?" I heard Natsume asked. Oh Aoi Masumi and Natsume's little sister.

"I came here with Youichi" She said walking towards Natsume. I realised Natsume somehow got the ball in his hand, so I ran over, grabbed it and passed it to Hotaru who passed it to Koko who threw the ball into the basket and scored.

"We win the game is over" I said before sitting on the bench where the girls were. The guys just looked at me before sighing and sitting down.

"So Aoi why'd you come here with my cousin for huh?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows, making her blush.

"Leave my girlfriend alone" Youichi said making Aoi blush.

"GIRLFRIEND!" The girls and I except Hotaru said and then we all tackled him to the floor. Hotaru just put her arm up and said 'yay' emotionlessly.

"Girlfriend?" Natsume said angrily walking over to Aoi.

"Awww, is Natsume being a wittle over protective" I said in a baby voice after I got out from underneath the bunch of people.

"He's always been that way, Mikan, when this guy in our age whe we were 14, tried to kiss Aoi and she was telling him to stop and he didn't, he came into school the next day with a black eye and loads of bruises all over his body" Yuu said.  
"But Natsume won't tell us what happened" Kitsuneme said.

"Ha, amateur" I said. They looked at me funny, so Hotaru explained

"Last year, this girl was stalking Youichi, when Mikan found out she broke 4 of the girls finger and her arm"

"Crazy bitch" I heard Natsume mumble.

"You want me to break your bones Natsume" I teased and then I stuck my tounge out, making everyone laugh.

"Don't answer her Natsume, she'll do it" Masumi said walking out of the house.

"So mean" I said before I walked over to Masumi and put my arm around her shoulder. "Masumi, I was thinking"

"Thats never a good thing" She mumbled.

"Thats not nice, anyway, why don't you and Aoi, including Youichi, come to Gakuen Alice" I suggested.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because you can be with you brother, break a few heart and you'll be with me" I said smiling.

"No I won't. You're 16, I'm 17, we're in different classes" She said.

"But, but, Please" I said making the puppy dog face at her.

"Fine" She sighed. I smiled and looked at Aoi.

"Sure" She said excitedly.

"YAY!" I shouted.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Youichi asked confused.

"Because young one, where ever she goes, you'll follow lover boy" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "TO THE MALL!" I shouted before I ran in the house.

**Hotaru POV:**

Everybody laughed after Mikan ran into the house except Hyuuga, Youich and I.

"So shopping" Masumi said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house.

**Sorry that its short but the next one will be longer and they will be at school and that is all you are going to find out.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* HAHAAHA *cough***

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

All outfits are on the profile.

_Mikan's birthday nearly new years eve..._

**Mikan POV:**

I was upstairs waiting for everyone to let me out.

"Can I come out now?" I shouted.

"NO!" Masumi shouted back.

"WELL WHY NOT?!" I shouted back down banging on the door.

"JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH TV UNTIL I TELL YOU, YOU CAN COME OUT, IF YOU DON'T I WON'T COME TO YOUR SCHOOL AFTER THIS HOLIDAY ENDS!" Masumi shouted back.

"FINE!" I shouted and ran over to my bed.

_Just before the party starts..._

"Alright Mikan, you can come on down now" Misaki called. I sighed and got up from my bed. I walked down stairs and was instantly greeted by a loud 'surprise' which made me lose my foot and I fell backwards but luckly Natsume caught me.

"Thanks" I said trying to keep a blush from forming. He smirked before standing us up and then he let go of me.

"Ok now that, that is over, present time" Masumi said excitedly. I smiled and sat on the couch, where everyone else.

"Ok me first, I know I don't know you that much here, its a mix tape of all the songs Youichi said you loved" Aoi said handing me a CD.

"Thanks" I said smiling and then I hugged her. Next was the girls and guys combined present.

"Come outside" Sumire said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the house. The I saw an awesome car (with Masumi's outfit).

"Is that for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes all of us except Aoi, Masumi, Natsume and Hotaru pitched in to get you it" Nonoko said. I ran and tackled them all in a hug and said

"Group hug" and then I saw Hotaru wonder off.

"And I got you this " Anna said passing me a bracelet.

"Thanks" I said and then I hugged her.

_Later on back in the house..._

"Ok time for Natsume and I present" Masumi said getting something from her pocket.

"Its 3 back stage passes to Maroon 5's next concert" Natsume said. My smile widened further and I walked over and hugged Masumi. When I went to hug Natsume he said

"I don't do hugs"

"Pwease" I said in a baby voice and made pupy dog eyes and pouted. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and hugged him.

"Time for my present" I heard Hotaru say, so I turned around to see Hotaru holding a puppy.

"N' awwwwwwww its a puppy" I said in a baby voice and I ran up to Hotaru and took the puppy out of her hands (With Hotaru's outfit)."Thank you, Hotaru, for this adorable wittle puppy, you are so cute, yes you are, yes you are" I said. I looked at everyone else and they were laughing at me.

"This never leaves this room" I threatened making them nod. "I'm gonna call you Mr snuggles".

_A minute before midnight..._

I was sat on the roof waiting for the fire works while everyone else was out in the back garden.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard Natsume ask. I shook my head and he sat next to me.

"So Natsume I've been wondering what made you go into the Spying business, I mean you know my reason its only fair" I said.

"Well when my mum died my dad got really depressed and he wouldn't work and then when Aoi was 13, she was nearly raped by a crazy killer, so I got into the spying business to protect them and put that sicko in jail" He explained.

"I'm sorry" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright its not your fault" He said before sighing.

"So got anyone to kiss at midnight?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you trying to suggest?" He asked smirking.

"Nothing, I was just asking" I said looking away trying to hide the blush that had made its way onto my face. Stupid jerk, I've never blushed about a guy before. I felt him grab my chin just as everybody said

"5"

He pulled my face closer to his, making my face go more red.

"4"

He leaned in more so our faces were inches apart.

"3"

Our faces had gotten so close our lips were nearly touching.

"2"

I closed my eyes.

"1! Happy new year!"

Then Natsume crashed his lips down to mine, I responded instantly and place one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. I could feel him smirking into the kiss but I didn't care. I felt an arm go around my waist and his hand go on the back of my neck but just when things were starting to heat up, I heard our friends call us. We quickly pulled away and I got off the roof. I ran down the stairs and found everyone in the front room.

"Where were you?" Koko asked.

"On the roof like she always is" Anna said smiling. I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked around to see Natsume standing there.

"Where were you?" Kitsuneme asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"In the toilet" He said before sitting on the sofa.

"So you missed the new year countdown!" Ruka yelled.

"I heard it, I was just peeing" He said bluntly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

_Back at school..._

Mikan POV:

I was getting ready when Masumi walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her smiling.

"I know what happened between you and my brother on new years" She said smirking.

"W-what nothing happened" I said walking into my bathroom.

"I know you kissed, it was written on your face, Hotaru noticed it too. We've know since you were born there is no hiding anything from us" Masumi said still smirking.

"Well would you look at the time, school. Its your first day wouldn't want to be late" I said dragged her and then I pushed her out of the room. I went over and picked up Mr Snuggles.

"Mr Snuggles what am I going to do?" I said which made him bark then lick my face.

_At school..._

I was walking through the halls when someone tackled me to the ground.

"MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" The guy who tackled me yelled.

"I don't even know you but we can be friends" I said. He nodded and smiled while helping me up. I smiled and walked off.

"It seems like your a popular girl here Mikan" I heard Masumi say behind me which made me jump.  
"AHHH!" I screamed falling over.

"HAHAHAHA" She laughed.

"That was not funny" I said glaring at her as I got up.

"Your right. It was hilarious" She said laughing more. I glared at her one more time before walking away.

"You're a bitch" I said loud enough so she would and then I ran to my first class. I got there just as the bell rang. I sat down in my seat waiting for everybody else to come in. When Natsume came in I immediately looked away.

"Alright class as you know today you will be life like baby dolls that you have to look after until Easter. I half of the class a piece of paper each and they are going to write there names on it and put it in this box" He said holding up a box. "And the other half is going to pick a name and who evers name is on the paper is your partner" He said. He gave the other side of the class a piece of paper. When everyone put the piece of paper in the box, the teacher went to everybody else and they picked and piece of paper from the box. He then came to me and I put my hand in the box and pulled out a piece.

'Natsume' It said. I sighed and showed the teacher. He then told us to go to our partners and talk until he came back with the dolls. I walked over to Hotaru and asked

"Who did you get?"

"Ruka" She said pointing to Ruka. Wait a minute did she just call Ruka, Ruka?

"You?" I asked Misaki.

"Anna" She said. I smiled trying not to laugh.

"Sumire?" I asked.

"Kokoro" She said.

"Nonoko?" I asked.

"Yuu" She said.

"You?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume" I said sighing.

"Why are you sighing? Is it because you kissed Natsume?" Sumire asked smirking.

"How does everybody know that?" I asked with a little bit of anger.

"We didn't but we do know" Nonoko said and they all smirked.

**Natsume POV:**

"I know you weren't really in the toilet you were on the roof with Mikan" Ruka said.

"So what if I was?" I asked bored.

"You kissed didn't you?" He said smirking. I stiffened.

"What about you and Imai? Because I know you too were together" I said trying to change the subject. His face went pale and his cheeks went bright red.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.  
All outfits are on the profile.

**Mikan POV:**

"Well I know that you and Ruka kissed" I said. Which made Hotaru's go pale.

"What?!" The girls screamed making everyone look at us.

"Alright class, apparently someone burnt the dolls so we can't use them so instead, you are going to write a 2000 word essay on what you think it is like to be a parent. You're also going to prepare a presentation on the different parenting styles and how animal look after there young, you're going to do this in pairs, the same pairs that you were in" The teacher said making everyone groan. We all then got into our pairs and started to brain storm.

_At lunch..._

"I can't believe Jin-Jin, he gave me a 20 page practice exam to do and I have to have it done by tomorrow" Anna complained as she sat down at our table with her lunch.

"Don't worry about it Anna, I hate Jin-Jin too" I said before chewing on my sandwich angrily.

"Mi, you're not even in his class anymore" Sumire said.

"I know, I just really hate him, he used to pick on me all the time when I was in your class, so I really, really hate him" I said and I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Stop complaining, atleast you haven't had him all the years we've been here because we have" Misaki said pointing at herself then Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

"I'm happy, I only have a couple of months left and then I'm off to college" Masumi said before she had a sip of her drink.

"Lucky bitch" I said. Just then a senior guy walked up to us.

"Hi girls" He said.

"Iku What do you want?" Masumi asked annoyed.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" Iku asked.

"She'll go out with you" I said smiling.

"Mikan" She said in a warning tone.

"Really?" He asked looking at her.

"Fine, one date but Mikan and my brother have to come" She said. He had a big grin on his face and he nodded before walking away.

"Looks like your going on a date with Natsume" Masumi said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you seriously trying to set me up with your brother?" I asked her being serious.

"Why yes, yes I am" She said grinning.

_After school..._

The bell had just rung so we were making our way through the halls to get. Masumi is coming around Mine and Hotaru's house to get ready for her date.

"What time are they picking us up at?" I asked Masumi.

"At 5:00, we've got 30 minutes" She said.

"I'm going to go watch tv" I said before walking out of my bedroom.

When I got downstairs there was a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

"You two are early" I said walking away from the door. I heard them walk in and shut the door.

_On the date..._

"Ok Natsume and I are going to leave you two lovebirds alone" I said before dragging Natsume off to the first rollercoster I found, did I mention we were at a amusement park.

"We're going on that one" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Your not scared are you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"No" He said annoyed.

"Then lets go" I said dragging him to the line.

_Near the end of the date..._

"Lets go on the ferris wheel" I said before dragging Natsume to the line. We saw Masumi and Iku in the line so we cut in with them.

"Hiya, hows the date going?" I asked."Great, we are just about to go on the ferris wheel" She said smiling.

On the ferris wheel...

"I can't believe it's couples day on the ferris wheel" Natsume said sighing.

"Aww don't you want to be alone with me" I said teasingly. Just then the ferris wheel stopped harshly, I fell foward and Natsume caught me.

**Sorry for the shortness but it the next one will be longer because I have something planned for the next one :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Mikan POV:**

After I fell onto Natsume, I looked up at him. We stayed there for a while before we heard a scream. I got out of Natsume grasp and walked over to the side of the cart. I looked down and saw Luna and a girl about 13 years old standing on one of the beams. The girl was crying and trying to grab hold of the rope that was daggling but Luna had a hold on her hands.

"I have to help that girl" I said before hitting the emeregancy door opening button. I felt Natsume grab my arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He half yelled at me.

"I need to save that girl" I said before pulling out off his grasp and climbing out of the cart. I heard him shout my name and the people on the ground scream but I ignored them and concerntrated on saving that girl. I jumped over to the ledge and I heard people on the ground screaming. I swung my leg over the ledge so I was sitting on it. I slowly got to my feet and walked across the beam. When I got to the middle of the structure I laid down on the beam and hung my legs off of the bar and I kepted on moving them until I hit the other bar. I eventually got over to the beam that Luna and the girl were on.

"Luna what are you doing?" I asked her moving closer to her and the girl.

"Ending my life. I have nothing left. My daughters don't love me, the man I love I killed and I'm taking your sister with me" She said.  
"I don't have a sister" I said moving closer grabbing the girl hand, Luna hadn't realised yet.

"You do, my daughter is your sister. When you were 3 years old I finally slept with you father and I had her. But then he went back to your mother" She said. I slowly pulled the girl from her grasp, she still hadn't realised.

"Your lying" I said as I got the girl passed me.

"Oh but I'm not" She said before she jumped. I quickly covered the girl eyes.

_At Mikan's apartment..._

After everything we were saved and taken to the hospital. After that they let the girl come home with me, we had a DNA test but the results won't be in until tommorrow.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl.

"Kiyomi" She said.

"It's nice to meet you Kiyomi" I said smiling. She smiled and hugged me, making me surprised. After she stopped hugging me I asked

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for saving me" She said before hugging me again. This time I hugged back.

"Your welcome" I said hugging her back.

_The next day..._

I woke up to find Kiyomi lying next to me. It was saturday so our results should be coming today. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Kiyomi. I walked down stairs into the kitchen and I noticed that Masumi was sitting there having breakfast.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago" She said before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Okay, so why are you here?" I asked.

"Well Kiyomi might not be your sister but she is still mine, so I thought that I might introduce myself" She said smiling.

"Okay, its kind of creepy how you knew that" I said.

"I know everything, remember that" She said smirking.

"Yeah right" I said getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Then how come I know that you and Natsume were close to kissing again on the ferris wheel" She said still smirking.

"Ok how do you know that?" I asked loudly.

"I didn't but I do know" She said before eating again.

"You're a bitch" I said before pouring cereal into a bowl and pouring the milk as well.

"Morning" I heard Kiyomi say.

"Morning Kiyomi, I'm Masumi your older sister" She said.

"I thought Mikan was my older sister" She said looking at me confused.

"Masumi and you have the same mother, we might have the same father but we won't know until the test results are in" I said walking up to her. Just then I heard the front door go, so I went to it and saw a letter on the floor. I opened it and it said:

_'To Miss Yukihara,_

_Miss Kiyomi Kozumi is in fact your sister, there will be a court session where the placement of Kiyomi Kozumi, will be decided, until then she will be under your care._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr Watanabe'_

I walked back into the kitchen and Kiyomi asked

"Who was at the door?"

"No one, it looks like your my sister Kiyomi" I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"What's going on here?" I heard Masumi's dad ask.

"Why did my dad cheat on my mum?" I asked. I saw Masumi take Kiyomi out of the room.

"Mikan you have to know that your dad would never do that to your mother but when you were 3 years old your dad went missing for a week and they found him in a empty ware house drugged up, he was in hospital for 4 months, so he could recover, Luna had put so much drug in his system he could barely stand. When he fully recovered, he remember what had happened. Luna had knocked him out and when he woke up he was in chains and for the entire week she kept on injecting him with unknown drugs every 2 hours and on the last day she had him she rapped him and then ran away. He couldn't stop her" He explained.

"She was crazy" Hotaru said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're not wrong there" Masumi said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What you need to work out Mikan, is do you want her to stay with you or for her to go to one of her relatives" Masumi's dad said.


End file.
